


Scotch, il sesto (Scotch, the Sixth)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: Lestrade incontra Molly. Ah, e poi ci sono degli scacchi.





	Scotch, il sesto (Scotch, the Sixth)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Sixth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337654) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Molte, molte grazie ad arctacuda per il lavoro di beta e a sensiblecat per il controllo della britannicità.
> 
> N.d.T.: Scusate l'intermittenza con cui carico i pezzi di questa serie... spero che con l'estate diventino un po' più regolari.

Lestrade non vedeva Molly da quasi due mesi—da prima della morte di Sherlock—e, quando si imbatté in lei all’obitorio, si accorse che era strano. Una volta la vedeva di continuo. Ma forse era solo perché sapeva che di solito dove c'era lui c'era anche Sherlock, e lei faceva sempre i salti mortali per incontrare Sherlock.

Ad ogni modo, stava prendendo un sorso di caffè e aspettando che arrivasse il medico legale di turno, quando Molly gli corse letteralmente addosso, facendogli rovesciare il caffè su tutta la mano, la manica e la camicia. Fortunatamente il caffè era tiepido. Ma la camicia era stata decentemente pulita.

“Oh!” esclamò Molly. “Mi dispiace tanto.” Alzò lo sguardo e disse, sembrando un po’ scossa: “Ispettore Lestrade.”

“Greg,” disse lui pazientemente, perché glielo aveva detto un milione di volte di chiamarlo Greg e lei non lo faceva quasi mai.

“Greg. Giusto.” Arrossì e cercò di aiutarlo ad asciugare il caffè dalla camicia, ma dato che non aveva niente con cui asciugare, poté solo spazzolarlo poco efficacemente con la mano. “Mi dispiace tanto.”

Schivò il suo inutile strofinare, sperando di non offenderla, e disse gentilmente: “Tutto okay. Non ti preoccupare.”

Al che Molly scoppiò a piangere e Lestrade realizzò che avrebbe dovuto pensarci, che se qualcuno avesse potuto prendere la morte di Sherlock peggio di John, quella sarebbe stata Molly. Senza dubbio era questo il motivo per cui non la vedeva da due mesi: lo stava evitando, insieme ai ricordi che rievocava.

Desiderò che ci fosse qualche posto dove posare il suo bicchiere col suo misero rimasuglio di caffè, ma non c’era, così lo bilanciò precariamente e avvicinò Molly a sé mentre lei singhiozzava. “Su, su,” disse, sentendosi solo leggermente un’idiota. “Va tutto bene.”

“Mi – dispiace – tanto,” singhiozzò lei. “Non volevo piangerti addosso così. Ora sei tutto fradicio.”

“In fondo,” disse lui, “è quasi tutto caffè.”

Questo provocò una nuova ondata di pianto, quindi probabilmente non era stata la cosa giusta da dire.

Il nuovo sergente che gli era stato assegnato, un ragazzetto piuttosto inesperto di nome Colin, girò l’angolo e si bloccò alla vista di quella scena. Lestrade fece un gesto sconsolato con la mano che teneva Molly, e Colin si ritirò, scomparendo di nuovo dietro l’angolo. Lestrade guardò il punto dove si era trovato con espressione infelice.

“Mi dispiace tanto,” disse finalmente Molly, staccandosi da lui e asciugandosi gli occhi ed evitando ostinatamente di guardarlo.

“Non dispiacerti. Va tutto bene.” Lestrade si cercò nelle tasche, come se un fazzoletto vi si sarebbe improvvisamente materializzato dentro. Non aveva mai portato un fazzoletto con sé in tutta la sua vita. Scommetteva che Mycroft Holmes portava fazzoletti. Probabilmente con la cifra ricamata.

“Sei qui per qualcosa?” chiese lei, ricomponendosi, ma sempre senza guardarlo.

“Sei tu di turno?”

“Sì.”

“Hai un corpo per me.”

“Puoi darmi due minuti?” chiese Molly e, senza aspettare una risposta, si infilò rapidamente nell’obitorio.

Lestrade sospirò e guardò con disappunto il macello di macchie umide sulla sua camicia. “Colin!” urlò. “Almeno portami un fazzoletto di carta o qualcosa!”

Colin arrivò timidamente col fazzoletto di carta e Lestrade tamponò un po’ il caffè, ma sembrò fare più danni che altro. Lestrade ripensò al sempre impeccabile Mycroft Holmes. Poteva immaginare perfettamente la smorfia che avrebbe fatto se avesse visto lo stato in cui era ridotta la camicia di Lestrade.

“Ormai le conviene semplicemente mettersi una camicia pulita, signore,” disse Colin, cercando di essere utile, come se quella che aveva suggerito fosse un’opzione attuabile al momento.

“Hai una camicia pulita per me, Colin?” chiese esasperatamente Lestrade.

“No, signore.”

“Allora sta zitto,” disse, irritato, e decise che due minuti erano passati e che era il momento di invadere l’obitorio di Molly.

Molly aveva in mano il suo porta-blocco e gli dava le spalle. “Scusa. Me ne sono accorta adesso. Ispettore Lestrade. Sì, questo è tuo.” Tirò via il lenzuolo da uno dei corpi.

Lestrade ci diede un’occhiata. “Presumo che la causa della morte sia il colpo d’arma da fuoco?”

“Veramente, no.”

Lestrade la guardò, sorpreso. La sua testa era ancora china sul porta-blocco. “No?”

“La ferita da proiettile è post mortem.”

“Qualcuno gli ha sparato quando era già morto?”

Molly annuì e prese attentamente appunti sul porta-blocco.

“Allora come è morto?” chiese Lestrade, studiando Molly anziché il cadavere.

“È affogato.”

“Affogato?” Lestrade a quelle parole non poté fare a meno di guardare il cadavere. “Ma è stato trovato nel suo ufficio. Seduto alla sua scrivania.”

Molly lo guardò per la prima volta dall’incidente col caffè e le lacrime, uno sguardo veloce e brillante che spostò appena si accorse che lui la stava guardando di rimando. “Be’, è affogato.”

“Interessante,” disse con aria pensosa Lestrade. Avrebbe voluto dire che era il genere di cosa per la quale avrebbe chiamato Sherlock. Avrebbe voluto dire che forse avrebbe chiamato John, che a John sarebbe potuto piacere. Ma non voleva che Molly si rimettesse a piangere. Pensò fosse meglio tenersi esclusivamente sul professionale. “Be’, grazie dell’informazione. Colin, puoi prendere tu il rapporto completo da Molly?”

Colin annuì.

“Ispet—Greg,” interloquì Molly.

Lestrade la guardò, sorpreso.

Finalmente lo stava guardando, con aria calma e determinata. “Sto bene. Davvero. Mi hai presa alla sprovvista, ma sto assolutamente bene.” Sorrise, un sorriso fragile e devastante.

“Bene,” disse lui, perché non gli sembrava saggio far notare che ovviamente non stava bene.

“È solo che non volevo che pensassi di no,” disse lei, il sorriso ancora appiccicato in faccia.

“No, figurati,” la rassicurò lui, automaticamente.

“E mi dispiace per la tua camicia.”

“Ne ho altre,” le promise, e gettò un’occhiata a Colin. “Colin puoi occuparti del rapporto, per favore?”

“Sì, signore.” Si avvicinò pomposamente a Molly, che prese il rapporto con le mani, notò Lestrade, che tremavano.

***

La busta era posata sulla sua scrivania quando tornò da una pausa caffè il giorno seguente. Carta pesante, costosa, poggiata sulla tastiera. Completamente bianca, nessun indirizzo. Lestrade la notò immediatamente al rientro nel suo ufficio, e si fermò sulla porta, fissandola.

“Colin,” chiamò. “Da dove è arrivata questa busta?”

“Quale busta?” chiamò di rimando Colin.

“Quella sulla mia scrivania.”

Colin arrivò e stette vicino a lui sulla soglia, studiando la busta. Poi scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Vuole che veda cos’è?”

Iniziò ad avvicinarsi alla busta, ma Lestrade disse: “No, no, me ne occupo io, va bene così.” Superò in fretta Colin.

“È sicuro?” disse Colin.

“Sì, tutto sotto controllo.” Lestrade poggiò il suo caffè, prese la busta e guardò Colin. “Sono a posto,” disse, facendo intendere che poteva andare.

Colin capì e lasciò l’ufficio.

Lestrade girò la busta, e notò quasi con disappunto che non era sigillata con la ceralacca. Trovò il suo tagliacarte e la aperse, e tirò fuori un cartoncino color crema, su cui era scritto in una grafia ordinata e precisa: _Drink stasera? – M_

Lestrade fissò il biglietto per molto tempo, cercando di decifrarlo. Se Mycroft voleva bere un drink, perché non l’aveva semplicemente chiamato? Aveva il suo numero. Probabilmente aveva tutti i numeri che Lestrade aveva avuto dalla nascita. Sembrava inutilmente bizantino. Ma d’altro canto era appropriato. Mycroft _era_ il tipo da fare tutto nella maniera più drammatica possibile, compreso uscire per farsi una birra. O uno scotch, supponeva Lestrade.

Fargli uno squillo per dirgli che sì, stasera andava bene per lui, sembrava una cosa troppo normale da fare.

Lestrade aprì un nuovo documento sul computer e digitò: _Sì. Al tuo club? 7?_

Poi portò deliberatamente con sé Colin per interrogare nel dettaglio la moglie dell’uomo che era affogato alla sua scrivania.

Quando tornò, c’era un’altra busta sulla sua scrivania con un altro biglietto. _Le 7 vanno bene, ma manderò una macchina a prenderti. – M_

Lestrade sospirò, scosse la testa con un'esasperazione simile a quella che gli avevano causato le sue interazioni con Sherlock, e chiuse il documento sul suo computer.

***

Mycroft tirò fuori lo scotch. Riorganizzò i pezzi sulla scacchiera, riportandoli alla formazione iniziale da dove li aveva posizionati durante la partita contro se stesso. Poi si occupò di un piccolo istante di instabilità sorto nel governo—molto scortese, dopo tutti i suoi attenti negoziati. Poi si sedette ad aspettare.

Infine sentì bussare alla porta principale, e Mycroft smise di rimuginare rivolto al focolare e si alzò per aprire la porta a Greg Lestrade, che, con il suo solito aspetto scompigliato, disse: “Ciao.”

“Buonasera,” rispose Mycroft. “Prego, accomodati.” Si fece un po’ da parte per indicare il suo benvenuto.

“Grazie.” Lestrade varcò la soglia. “Niente benda questa volta.”

“Questo non è un luogo della massima segretezza.” Mycroft fece una pausa. “O meglio. Non è un luogo della massima segretezza per _te_. Posso prenderti la giacca?”

Lestrade se la scrollò dalle spalle e la porse a Mycroft, che si girò, attraversò il corridoio e la passò al maggiordomo a cui aveva dato istruzione di tenersi in disparte. Pensava che Lestrade non avrebbe apprezzato avere un maggiordomo che gli ronzava intorno.

Quando ritornò, Lestrade era ancora in piedi all’ingresso, la testa inclinata, in contemplazione di un’armatura. “ Allora, che posto è questo?”

Mycroft rimase sorpreso dalla domanda. “Casa mia.”

Lestrade lo guardò, e per un momento sembrò stupefatto. Poi gettò un’altra occhiata all’armatura e disse: “Ma _certo_ che lo è.”

Mycroft non seppe bene cosa pensare di quella reazione, e questo lo irritò un po’. Cambiò discorso. “Scotch?”

“Sì,” disse Lestrade, e seguì Mycroft nel salotto.

Mycroft versò lo scotch e lo porse a Lestrade. “Mi è appena venuto in mente che non ti ho mai offerto l’acqua per il tuo scotch.”

Lestrade scosse la testa. “Non lo prendo con l’acqua.”

“Bene,” disse Mycroft e si sedette col suo scotch. “Perché non ti accomodi?”

Lestrade si sedette e sorseggiò lo scotch distrattamente, mentre i suoi occhi assorbivano ogni angolo della stanza. “L’hai ereditata?” chiese, la testa piegata un po’ all'indietro per esaminare il fregio sul soffitto.

“L’abbiamo ereditata entrambi,” rispose Mycroft.

“Be’, è…” Lestrade concluse il suo esame della stanza e incrociò lo sguardo di Mycroft. “È davvero un bel posto.”

Mycroft sorrise. “Sei _molto_ cortese.”

“Non sono mai stato accusato di questo prima d’ora,” disse Lestrade, impassibile.

“Non ti piace.”

“Be’, no, ma abbiamo già stabilito che il mio stile in fatto di decorazione è…”

“Tu non hai uno stile in fatto di decorazione ,” fece notare Mycroft.

“D’accordo. In ogni caso, si vede che è tua.”

“Davvero?”

“È inutilmente drammatica. Esattamente come te.”

Mycroft ridacchiò. “Non ti sono piaciuti i biglietti? Credevo che avresti apprezzato i biglietti.”

Lestrade si accomodò meglio nella sedia, allungando le gambe verso il fuoco del camino. “Ti stavi solo mettendo in mostra con i biglietti.”

“Certo che sì.”

“Sai, più ti conosco, più assomigli a Sherlock.”

“La maggior parte della gente direbbe il contrario.”

“La maggior parte della gente non era amica di Sherlock Holmes.”

“Non riuscirai a provocarmi di nuovo in quel modo.”

“Non ti stavo provocando prima.”

“Sì, invece.”

“Forse un pochino. Ma mi sono già scusato per quello.”

“Come sta andando col tuo nuovo sergente?”

Lestrade studiò il fuoco. “È molto… volenteroso.”

“Un aggettivo che la dice lunga.” Mycroft sorseggiò il suo scotch.

“Be’, se n'è uscito con un paio di idee, ed erano… abbastanza intelligenti.”

“Erano corrette?”

“No.”

“Cosa c’è di intelligente nell’avere torto?”

“Credo che ci arriverà alla fine. Finalmente abbiamo un caso interessante, così avrà un’occasione di dimostrare quanto vale.”

“L’uomo affogato alla sua scrivania?”

“Sì, l’uomo affogato alla sua scrivania.” Lestrade spostò lo sguardo dal fuoco a Mycroft, divertito. “È molto difficile raccontare una storia con te. Conosci il finale prima di iniziare.”

“Scusa,” disse Mycroft, senza essere veramente dispiaciuto. “Ti prego, racconta la tua storia.”

Lestrade si riposizionò per guardare meglio Mycroft. “Sai cos’è successo?”

“All’uomo alla scrivania?”

“Sì.”

“No. Ma d’altro canto, non ci ho pensato. Mi è solo stato detto che ti era capitato quel particolare omicidio.”

“Chi te l’ha detto?”

Mycroft guardò Lestrade e sorseggiò il suo scotch. “Dimmi cos’hai scoperto finora e ti dirò cosa penso. Ma ti avverto, non sono granché come detective.”

Lestrade scosse la testa. “Ancora no. Cercherò di risolverlo da solo prima. Be’. Con John. Pensavo di chiamare John per il caso. Lo tirerebbe un po’ su di morale, credo. E, ora che il mio re è protetto e tutto, credo di potermela cavare se faccio intrufolare un civile ad aiutare con un caso.”

“Be’, se dovessi finire nei guai ti prego di farmelo sapere.”

“Credi che passerò il resto della mia carriera a chiamarti tutte le volte che ho dei problemi?”

Mycroft lo guardò, sorpreso. “Perché non dovresti?”

“Posso farti una domanda?”

Mycroft alzò la guardia. “Dipende,” rispose lentamente.

“È solo che sembri misteriosamente capace di fare praticamente _tutto_.”

Mycroft sorrise a Lestrade senza ilarità. “E allora perché non sono riuscito a salvare mio fratello?”

“Capisco che, oltrepassato un certo punto, le cose hanno iniziato a essere inevitabili. Ma prima… hai detto, Moriarty lo aveva preso di mira. Moriarty non si sarebbe dato pace finché… Allora perché non hai fatto assassinare Moriarty?”

Mycroft guardò le fiamme. Poteva pensare a un milione di risposte diverse a quella domanda. Perché, nella sua testa, aveva un milione di ragioni diverse per aver mosso la scacchiera come aveva fatto. E nessuna di esse aveva importanza, perché aveva sbagliato a muovere la scacchiera in quel modo. “Avrei dovuto,” disse, e finì il suo scotch. Tornò a guardare Lestrade, il quale aveva un po’ di scotch ancora nel bicchiere. “Puoi rimanere per un altro drink? Pensavo che avremmo potuto iniziare una partita di scacchi.”

Lestrade sembrò sorpreso. “Pensavi che potevamo cosa?”

Mycroft inclinò la testa, confuso dalla reazione. “Scacchi.” Indicò la scacchiera. “Veri scacchi, anziché scacchi metaforici. Tanto per cambiare.”

Lestrade guardò la scacchiera, poi di nuovo Mycroft. “C’è una cosa che dovresti sapere.”

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio.

“Non gioco davvero a scacchi. Non ho mai giocato a scacchi. L’ho solo detto perché…”

Mycroft non riuscì a trattenersi. Rise. Rise più forte di quanto riuscisse a ricordare di aver riso da molto tempo. E, quando ebbe finito di ridere, riempì di nuovo il suo bicchiere di scotch, rabboccò quello di Lestrade, e fece qualcos’altro che non faceva da molto tempo. Disse: “Ti insegno io.”

***

Il messaggio di Sherlock arrivò nel mezzo di una colazione con la regina. Lei assottigliò gli occhi alla violazione di protocollo, e Mycroft aspettò che il pasto fosse concluso prima di guardarlo.

_Stai uscendo con Lestrade. Volevo solo assicurarmi che tu lo sapessi._

Sherlock non firmava più i suoi messaggi. Mycroft gli aveva detto di non farlo. Tanto per sicurezza.

Mycroft sospirò e chiamò Sherlock, e gli lasciò un messaggio. “No, non è vero.”

Il suo telefono trillò di nuovo. _Sì, invece._

Mycroft sospirò di nuovo, e chiamò Sherlock di nuovo, e gli lasciò un altro messaggio. “No, non è vero. Non sai neanche cosa significhi uscire con qualcuno.”

_Sì che lo so. È quello che stai facendo con Lestrade._

Mycroft spense il telefono.

Quando lo riaccese quella sera, apparve un solo messaggio. _Attento. È il più pericoloso._

**Author's Note:**

> Premesso che adoro l'intera serie, questa parte contiene uno dei miei momenti preferiti: quando Mycroft si offre di insegnare a Lestrade a giocare a scacchi. Sono molto contenta di essere riuscita a caricarla finalmente.


End file.
